memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek: Die Abenteuer des Raumschiff Enterprise
Episodentitel Ich habe die Englischen Titel benutzt, da es in der deutschen Version einmal den ZDF Titel und den Titel von den Kaufkassetten gibt. Wenn überhaupt, sollten wir den Videotitel nehmen, da gibt es zu jeder Folge immerhin einen. -- Kobi 18:21, 28. Mai 2004 (CEST) Gaststars ich frage mich auch, inwiefern es Sinn macht, als Gaststars die englischen Sprecher aufzuführen, da wir ja grundsätzlich die deutsche(n) Fassung(en) erfassen wollen. Sinnvoller wäre es daher, die deutschen Snychronsprecher aufzuführen, bestenfalls sogar aus Video- und ZDF-Version. Möglicherweise aber auch nur als Zusatz zu den englischen Stimmen (sprich: James Doohan ;-)) --Ken Keeler 15:59, 6. Sep 2005 (UTC) : Man könnte als Kompromiss ja die deutschen Synchronsprecher auflisten und bei den jeweiligen Charakteren die englischen Synchronsprecher in Klammern daneben schreiben --D47h0r 13:22, 8. Sep 2005 (UTC) Das Zeitportal >>Immerhin gilt die Episode Das Zeitportal als quasi-canon.<< warum? --Shisma 08:28, 30. Mär 2006 (UTC) :Langer Salmon in der ersten Auflage der Star Trek Chronologie, keine Zeit das jetzt alles zu rezitieren -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:43, 30. Mär 2006 (UTC) ::??? - würde dem artikel nicht schaden ^^--Shisma 08:48, 30. Mär 2006 (UTC) : So, jetzt hab ich Zeit das abzutippen: ::"Die Star Trek-Zeichentrickserie: Diese einige Jahre nach der Ausstrahlung der Originalserie produzierte Serie ist umstritten, weil stark in Frage gestellt wird, ob diese Folgen zur 'offiziellen' Star Trek-Geschichte gehören oder nicht. Für beide Seiten gibt es dabei überzeugende Argumente, besonders weil sowohl Gene Roddenberry als auch Dorothy Fontana aktiv an ihrer Planung und Produktion beteiligt waren. Anderereseits hat Gene aber später einige Elemente dieser Serie bedauert und Paramount angewiesen, die Zeichentrickserie nicht als Teil des 'offiziellen' Star Trek-Universums zu betrachten. Aus diesem Grund haben wir das Material aus der Zeichentrickserie nicht in dieses Buch aufgenommen, obwohl wir viele dieser Geschichten sehr mögen. Die einzige Ausnahme bilden einige Ereignisse in Spocks Kindheit, die in der Folge "Die Täuschung" (geschrieben von Dorothy Fontana) behandelt werden." -- Michael Okuda u.a.: "Die offizielle Star Trek Chronologie"; Seite 6, Paragraph 4. :Interessanterweise schreibt Bjo Trimble in ihrer Star Trek Concordance (2. Auflage) auf Seite 76: ::"... Mike and Denise Okuda did not include the animated series in their Star Trek Encyclopedia, but could not resist adding information on Spock's life from D. C. Fontana's excellent animated episode 'Yesteryear.' This makes the animateds as official as adding the entire series. Most importantly, Gene Roddenberry kept my early Star Trek Concordance on his Paramount office shelf, and he used it often for research. I visited the studio frequently, so GR had more than 10 years to ask me personally to remove the animated episodes from any reprint of my book. Even if Gene later came to dislike the concept, the series was originally acceptable to him and is now part of the Star Trek legend." : Das erklärt die eine Zeile hoffentlich? -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:53, 31. Mär 2006 (UTC) Komplettsperrung Aufgrund des Einbindens eines vermutlich urheberrechtlich geschützten Bilds habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, den Artikel gegen Bearbeitung jeder Art zu schützen, um das Bild später nach Klärung des Sachverhalts entweder komplett auch aus allen Versionen zu entfernen. 14:21, 18. Okt 2006 (UTC) : ist das nötig? wenn das Bild gelöscht wird, verschwindet es doch auch automatisch aus den Archivversionen... ich werd' fuxteufelswild, wenn sich TAS gänzlich meiner Bearbeitung entzieht ;-) --KenKeeler -- Postfach 15:05, 18. Okt 2006 (UTC) Hm, ich überlege auch gerade, ob der Aufwand lohnt, den Artikel zu löschen und dann alles bis auf die "verletzenden" Versionen wiederherzustellen. Ich bin auf das Verfahren gekommen, als ich mir die Logs in der englischen MA mal angeschaut habe und dachte so, dass es vielleicht auch hier ganz nett wäre. Ich hab's mal vorerst gesperrt, damit der Artikel nicht ständig hin und her editiert wird &nash; vielleicht etwas voreilig, daher geb' ich die Seite wieder frei. 15:19, 18. Okt 2006 (UTC) Emmy info It was "How Sharper than a Serpent's Tooth" (Kulkulkan - Der Mächtige) that was considered for the Emmy, not "Yesteryear" (Das Zeitportal), according to the audio commentary on the DVD. --Bp 03:35, 3. Dez 2006 (UTC) Canonietät Die Beispiele, die in TAS eingeführt wurden und jetzt als Canon angesehen werden, sind so nicht ganz korrekt. Spocks Sehlat wird z.B. schon in TOS:Journey to Babel erwähnt und bei den anderen Dingen recherchier ich nochmal. :Stimmt, da hast Du recht. In Zukunft neue Diskussionsthemen bitte am Ende der Diskussion anfügen--Bravomike 20:07, 13. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :mir sind noch zwei weitere dinge in auge gestochen: *Die zweite Tür auf der Brücke der Enterprise :welche tür? *Commodore April als erster Kommandant der Enterprise (Flucht aus einem anderen Universum) :wo wird april ausserhalb von TAS bestätigt? --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:27, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::* Ab TAS gibt es einen zweiten Turbolift links neben dem Hauptschirm (laut dem Buch Star Trek Design da ‚viele Zuschauer gefragt hatten: „Was machen Sie wenn die Tür mal klemmt?“’). Dies wurde in alle späteren Brückenentwürfe mit übernommen. ::*Das mit dem Sehlat ist wohl etwas schwammig. Fakt ist jedoch, dass er in TAS das erste mal zu sehen war und sein äußeres sein in ENT deutlich daran orientiert. ::*Für April wüsste ich jetzt auch keinen weiteren Beleg. Er ist lediglich eines der wenigen Elemente aus TAS, die es in die offiziellen Nachschlagewerke geschafft hat.Tribble-Freund 11:23, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :ah, sehr interessant. ich kann mich entsinnen das diese tür (in etwas anderer form) auch in den Deckplänen der Enterprise zu sehen waren die man in auf den computerdisplays zu sehen waren. wo wurde diese tür denn noch bestätigt?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:49, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Direkt bestätigt wurde diese Tür nicht noch mal. Es ist wie das Holodeck nur ein erstmals in TAS aufgetauchtes Element, dass in den späteren Produktionen als Standard übernommen wurde. Wo wir aber gerade beim Holodeck sind: Auch deutet durch das verwenden des selben Stücks Kulisse für verschiedene Stellen der Brücke einen zweiten Turboliftzugang an. Dieser befindet sich aber dummerweise rechts vom Hauptschirm. Bin gerade zu faul die Szene in zu überprüfen, aber da dort eigentlich nur auf die Star Trek Blueprints von Franz Joseph zurückgegriffen wurde dürfte er dort nicht zu sehen sein. Obwohl die Brücke im Film selbst natürlich über einen zweiten Turbolift verfügt. Tribble-Freund 13:27, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :stimmt, aber da ist auf jeden fall eine zweite tür links vom bildschirm. http://s1.directupload.net/file/d/1379/xwqp5xut_jpg.htm <-die roten kreise waren jewails zu sehen.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:42, 26. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ich finde auch einige begründungen für die kanonität von tas unsinnig. Das Holodeck ist sogar ein Widerspruch und kein Belegt, da es stets als Erfindung des 24. Jahrhunderts genannt wird. Ich bin der Ansicht man sollte die Ounkte mit dem Holodeck, April und der zweiten Tür streichen. :nunja, laut deiner Argumentation dürfte das xyrillianische Holodeck aus ENT auch nicht extistieren. In behaubtet Kim das es in der Zeit von keine Holodecks und Replikatoren gab. In beiden fällen scheint er sich zu irren. Holdecks gab es schon in TAS und Replikatoren waren ebenfalls in (zufällig genau) zu sehen. die zweite tür auf der Brücke wird in bestätigt. nur robert aprill wird von sämtlichen sekundärwerken anerkannt. es gibt aber im canon nirgens hinweise auf ihn ausser in der gannanten TAS episode. aprill sollte raus, ja.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:07, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) ::ausserdem wurde das Holodeck in TAS auch nie expizit als Holdeck bezeichnet. Lediglich als Erholungsraum. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 12:11, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) das ist doch unsinn. die xyrillianer sind weder sternenflotte, noch föderation. dieser argumentation nach, hätten sternenflottenschiffe standartmäßig tarnvorrichtingen, weil die romulaner und klingonen eine haben. kims aussage gibt mir zusätzlich recht. Die enterprise in Star Trek 1 ist übrigens ein refit, und nicht die unveränderte serienversion. :in sind ausschlielich Schemata von er Standart-Constitution-version zu sehen. neben einigen deckplänen und risszeichnungen auch ein größer plan von deck 1. die brücke der enterprise in diesem film hatte keinen Zugang neben dem bildschirm. wie gesagt: kim behaubtet auch, zu dieser zeit gab es keine replikatoren, obwohl definitiv welche vorkommen. du sagtest die holdecks seien eine erfindung des 24 Jahrhunderts, das muss nicht heissen das es nicht vorher schon irgentwo ähnliche technologien verwendet wurden.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:44, 14. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich denke nicht das die zweite tür in zu sehen ist, obwohl das Set eine haben müsste--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 19:40, 2. Apr. 2009 (UTC) TV-Ausstrahlung (CIC-Fassung) "Erst im September 2016 erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung der CIC-Synchronfassung auf Tele 5." Der Satz kommt aus der Zukunft, die Ausstrahlung beginnt doch erst morgen...62.226.145.34 21:03, 7. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :Das schöne daran ist, dass wir es ja nicht zu ändern brauchen, da (um mal eine andere bekannte SF-Serie zu zitieren) "Was heute noch wie ein Märchen klingt, kann morgen Wirklichkeit sein" ;) --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:45, 8. Sep. 2016 (UTC) Ich habe mich auf diese Seite verirrt, weil mich irritiert hat, dass Tele 5 morgen mit der Folge "Das körperlose Wesen" anfängt. Im bislang von mir so geschätzten "Das große Star Trek Buch" von MPW wird die Folge als Nr. 14 gezählt, US-Erstausstrahlung soll erst am 22.12.1973 gewesen sein. Find ich seltsam... Als Originalsprecher von Arex wird dort übrigens George Takei angegeben und von M'Ress Nichelle Nichols. Naja, immerhin kann ich jetzt meine selbstaufgenomme VHS-Star Trek-Sammlung komplettieren :)62.226.145.34 21:16, 7. Sep. 2016 (UTC) : wurde am 08.09.1973 (Serienstart) also heute vor genau 43 Jahren das erste Mal ausgestrahlt und zwar fast überall in den USA. Nur in der Region Los Angeles musste man den Serienstart aus politischen Gründen - George Takei kandidierte zu diesem Zeitpunkt für den Stadtrat von LA - verschieben. Im Raum LA lief die Folge daher erstmals am 22.12.1973. Leider verwendete Paramount eine zeitlang eben jenes Datum (lt. Star Trek Concordance z.B. für die Veröffentlichung der Serie auf Video), so dass viele Sachbuchautoren diesen Fehler in den folgenden Jahren übernahmen (u.a. ist er auch im Sachbuch Das Star Trek Universum von Ralph Sander und in Captain's Logbuch von Altman/Gross zu finden). Woher der Fehler bzgl. der Sprecher für Arex und M'Ress herrührt, ist mir unbekannt. Fakt ist aber, dass Arex definitiv von James Doohan und M'Ress defintiv von Majel Barrett gesprochen wurden. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:45, 8. Sep. 2016 (UTC) ::@Fizzbin-Junkie Danke für die Auskunft, jetzt sehe ich klarer. Jetzt muss sich Tele 5 nur noch entscheiden, wie die Serie heißt. Im Videotext (ne tolle Erfindung aus den 70ern) wird die ZDF-Bezeichnung "Die Enterprise" zusammen mit den CIC-Episodentiteln benutzt, ansonsten benutzt Tele 5 die auch hier übliche viel zu lange Bezeichnung "Star Trek - The Animated Series"62.226.149.202 21:52, 12. Sep. 2016 (UTC) ::Hat wer was dagegen, wenn ich die CIC-Fassungserstaustrahlung in die Termine reinschreibe? -- 15:48, 9. Sep. 2016 (UTC) :@Phoenixclaw: Meinst du als zusätzliche Spalte in der Tabelle? Das könnte vielleicht eng werden, aber probier' das ruhig mal aus. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:30, 9. Sep. 2016 (UTC) / Erg.: Was man vielleicht noch machen sollte,: In den Episodensidebars der Episodenartikel eine Eintragungsmöglichkeit für die Erstausstrahlung der CIC-Fassung schaffen. Werd' das mal bei Gelegenheit ausprobieren (oder shisma fragen) --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:33, 9. Sep. 2016 (UTC) ::Genau das wollte ich wissen. Ich werde das mal weiterführen, bis sich jemand über die zusätzlichen Einträge beschwert. -- 07:00, 11. Sep. 2016 (UTC)